The New Kaishi Region
by Arminism
Summary: This story is based on Pokemon and utilizes a combination of both comedy and action-packed fighting. Here we learn about a boy named Seth, as he goes on a very exciting Pokemon adventure. He meets a bunch of friends along the way, both human and Pokemon! Seth goes through a lot to become a Pokemon Master, but with criminal organizations and gym leaders in the way, will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

I won't bore you with an extremely long intro, so I'll get to the point for once. This is my first story, but don't think just because of that it'll be garbage. Give me a chance to show my stuff. It's going to be a Pokemon Fan-fiction, of course. I'm not going to be following the 4-move-only rule, so I have a bigger amount of creativity to work with. Sorry about that. Hopefully I haven't forgotten anything, and we can begin!

Any images or any of that sort that I use in this story do not belong to me. I do not own Pokemon, and never will. All credit goes to their original owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of a Unique Journey**

Here we learn about a boy named Seth, who had just moved into the Kaishi region. He had just turned 13 years old, which meant he was finally able to get a Pokemon.

"The Kaishi region is home to all kinds of Pokemon. From Kanto to Unova! Kalos Pokemon are extremely rare in the wild in this region, so if you see a trainer with one, they might be from another region!" Chimed the TV set that Seth was watching. It showed Professor Pine, the famous female professor explaining the region the boy and his family were conveniently living in.

The television was turned off by the same male as he noticed his father come home with a couple Pokeballs inside of a large wooden crate. "Alright!," He called out, taking out one crimson and white Pokeball out of the box. "Hey sport! I caught a bunch of Pokemon for you to test out!"

"I hope it's not another Magikarp..." Seth said lazily, standing up from the couch he was on and staring towards his father. "I still can't believe you did that..."

A bead of sweat dropped from his father's face as he put the Pokeball back in the crate. "Next Pokemon..." Seth rolled his eyes. Tossing a Pokeball out, a purple animal with a curved tail popped out in their living room. "Rattata!" The Pokemon shouted, and Seth wrinkled his nose in absolute disgust.

"A rattata...?" Seth began, narrowing his eyes at his father. "Next thing you'll know, you'll give me a Sentret. Or maybe a Zigzagoon. If you give me a Bidoof, I'll stop loving you." The black-haired boy crossed his arms as he spoke, guessing that they were going to be the next Pokemon he was going to show.

His father began to break out into a cold sweat, tossing ball after ball outside. As each ball was tossed outside, they popped open, allowing the Pokemon to escape. Indeed, there were several Bidoof and Sentret. There was only one Pokeball left, and he held it up. "Alright...Then meet your new partner!"

As the ball was tossed out on the wooden floor of the house, a bright flash of light would've emanated throughout the room. Once the light cleared, the first thing that would've been noticeable was the large dark green tail with two large lobes at the end of it. The next thing visible was a large spot on the being's belly, which was a dark ruby crimson. Once the flash of light finally ended, a Treecko stood in front of everyone, looking around at all of the new, unfamiliar faces. "Treecko, tree..." It spoke in a low voice, voicing its confusion.

Seth stared at the little green lizard, and his eyes widened a considerable amount. He went over towards the small Pokemon, getting down on both knees and picking it up. "I..." The 13 year old boy began, his father crossing his fingers. "I...I love it!" Seth exclaimed, squeezing the little Pokemon so much, it was suffocating.

His father let out a sigh of relief, handing Seth the green Pokemon's Pokeball. He gave Seth a black colored satchel to carry around with him on his journey, holding the door open for him with tears in his eyes. "Go on a journey and make your old man proud...Go to the next town, Umbria. The route there is passed the sign that says 'Welcome to Nouveau Village.' There will be the Pokeballs, Pokedex, and a couple potions I ordered for you. Since you have your own Pokemon, I'm sure you'll be safe against the wild Pokemon! Go, and return as a Pokemon Master!" Seth's dad emotionally spoke, wiping his tears with his forearm.

Seth took the red and white Pokeball and recalled his Pokemon by pressing the white button in the middle of the device, which enlarged the small mechanism. After its size doubled, a red laser beam would've shot and encased Treecko's body, turning it into light and retreated back into the ball. He placed his satchel on his right shoulder, then nodded towards his father. "Next time you see me, I'll be the best trainer there is!" The new trainer then ran out of the house, heading towards Route 1. With each step he took, he felt more and more enlightened. "Finally...I'm a Pokemon Trainer!" Once he was a considerable distance away from home, he stopped running, shouting out for the entire route to hear. "You listen to me, and you listen good! I'll be the best trainer there ever was! You'll see!"

A familiar voice yelled back at him, "That's the spirit, son! Live on!" It was his father, waving towards him from the house to route 1. The town was literally 30 feet away from the next town. Seth's eye began to twitch in realization, walking the rest of the way with his head hanging.

Umbria Town's PokeMart was surprisingly small. Walking up to the male behind the cash register, Seth asked for his package. "Um...I'm Seth. I'm here for the package my father left for me. I'm a new trainer!"

The man behind the table nodded and grabbed the only parcel that was left untouched, placing it on the cobblestone counter. He unwrapped the package, revealing a bright red Pokedex, 6 Pokeballs, and 3 large potions. "The beginner's package," The clerk began as he watched Seth eye each device, putting it in separate pouches on his satchel.

"Thank you!" Seth said in reply, saluting the clerk. The male then walked out of the store, taking in a large breath of fresh air. _"So, this is my first real taste of the outside world as a Pokemon Trainer..."_

* * *

That's a wrap. Hopefully I didn't bore you too much with the introduction. Had trouble thinking of different ways to start this. Don't worry, though. I promise for more excitement in the coming chapters!

Your newbie author, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

In this Chapter, we actually get into the story a tad more. In order for you to better understand who is saying what, I made Pokemon cries bold and in italics. Lets not drag the intro on, shall we? Enjoy, and be sure to review!

Any images or any of that sort that I use in this story do not belong to me. I do not own Pokemon, and never will. All credit goes to their original owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Face!**

Our hero, Seth, walked along the concrete streets, stopping in the center of the settlement and eyeing the vicinity. He couldn't see any building that he could identify as a gym, so he concluded that this town did not contain one, much like the village he had grown up in. He sighed, looking off towards Route 2. "Umbriet Town has practically nothing...I should probably just continue on. All I see are a PokeMart, and Pokemon Center, and houses..." The boy stated to himself, then started to walk forward, exiting the town and traversing the marked dirt path. He noticed not long after that the path he was taking led into green and lush forest. A multitude of Pokemon were now able to be spotted, ranging from Rattata to Pidgeotto. Seth put both of his hands behind his head, looking around to see if there were any Pokemon that seemed to catch his eye. The Trainer continued to travel through the set path before he stopped in his tracks, a small, orange Pokemon standing before him. "Eh..? No...No, no way. That Pokemon's too awesome to be so close to Umbriet Town." Seth denied witnessing this type of Pokemon, but the fiery flaming, red-hot ember on the tip of the lizard's tail did not lie. To be completely sure, the young boy took out his Pokedex and turned it on, scanning the organism that was right before his eyes.

Multiple amount of beeps and other mechanical noises came out from the machine before the traditional music was played. _"__Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health."_

The boy took his eyes away from the Pokedex, admiring the fire lizard that was looking at him now, obviously now curious about him. "So cool..." Seth began, barely able to contain his excitement. "I need to catch you!" Immediately, he put away his informational device, drawing out the Pokeball which contained his first Pokemon. "Lets go, Treecko!" After shouting that, he tossed the red and white ball out in front of the Charmander, the traditional bright white light flashing from the Pokeball. Once the flash cleared, his green gecko, Treecko, stood on all four of its limbs, preparing for battle. _**"Treecko, tree!"**_ It called out, obviously prepared to battle.

The Charmander, seeing the hostility that was being sent out by the Treecko, furrowed its eyebrows. The flame at the tip of its tail beginning to burn rather brightly. The tips of its claws glinted slightly, showing that they hardened in order to increase attack strength. It lunged forward, attempting to attack the Treecko with a basic scratch attack.

"You can take that, Treecko!" Seth called out, and his Treecko took the attack, having a slight scratch mark on its chest. It skidded backwards, obviously having taken quite a decent amount of damage, but his trainer didn't seem to notice. Seth said the next command, thrusting an arm forward. "Use Pound!" The green gecko took this opportunity to abruptly spin with the Charmander within such a close range, causing its large forest-green tail to slam against the Pokemon's side.

The Charmander was sent back quite a ways, but still kept its ground. The Lizard Pokemon inhaled deeply, a fiery pressure slowly building up inside of its chest. Charmander's cheeks puffed out as the flame input increased, the fire on its tail burning brighter than ever. It then violently exhaled, a large ball of fire escaping the wet dome that was the Pokemon's mouth, now heading straight for Treecko.

"Treecko!" Seth called out to his beloved Pokemon, the gecko crossing both of his hands in front of one another. He used this to block, but it was to no avail. The ember attack was too powerful, packing enough power to send the Pokemon flying backwards. Seth helplessly watched as his Pokemon crashed against the rough brown wooden bark of a nearby tree, slowly sliding down the trunk and onto the ground. Swirls were in his eyes, showing that he'd be incapable of further battle. The boy ran over to his Pokemon, squatting down to his altitude while checking his body. He didn't spot any serious injuries, which was a giant relief. "Are you okay?!" He desperately called, caring for the sake of his Pokemon's health. Due to the lack of a response, he knew that his Treecko was out cold. "Aw man..." Seth uttered, upset. The boy turned around to notice the Charmander he had seen before take this moment to run away, disappearing into the underbrush of the forest bushes. Thank Arceus its tail didn't set the entire forest on fire. But then something snapped in Seth's mind, and he tilted his head, confused. "Wait...Don't Charmander live in mountainous areas...?" The trainer thought about that for a while, but them shook his head. "I gotta get Treecko to a Pokemon center..." Putting his Starter Pokemon in his arms, he stood up, and dashed to the Pokemon Center.

"Your Pokemon is all healed up!" Nurse Joy stated with a smile on her face, holding up a metallic tray that contained one Pokeball. "Be weary in your fights. You don't want your Pokemon to get too banged up, for health reasons." The pink-haired female stated, and Seth nodded in reply.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." He started, taking his Pokeball from the tray. "I'll be extra careful next time!" That's when the trainer's ears perked up, and he turned around as yet another trainer entered the Pokemon Center. She had bright blond hair, having a bang that covered part of her left eye. Her hair was also lengthy enough to be put into a thick pony tail, reaching all the way down to her waist. She also had black tank top on, along with leather brown boots and cobalt jeans. The female trainer also donned on rectangular glasses, which rested on the bridge of her nose. Seth noticed she also had a satchel on, wondering if this female was also a Pokemon Trainer. "Audrey," The nurse started, tilting her head questionably. "I just told you your Pokemon aren't done yet...Is anything wrong?"

"I saw a suspicious guy who was chasing after some flying type," She started, her voice soft and sincere. "I couldn't find Officer Jenny. Do you know where she is?" The girl named Audrey asked questionably, and Seth could see that she seemed desperate.

However, the nurse shook her head, looking towards Audrey with an upset expression on her face. "Sorry, I haven't seen her. But if there really is someone terrorizing Pokemon, we need someone to...go out and make sure the Pokemon are safe..." Then, Seth began to break out in a cold sweat as he saw that the two females were eyeing him intensely, suddenly backing up slowly.

"Whoa, whoa," Seth started, not exactly liking this idea of putting himself in danger for a flying type, who could have just took to the air to get away. "What's in it for me? I mean, sure, I like Pokemon, a lot. But wouldn't the flying type had flown away by now?" Nurse Joy and Audrey both stared at Seth with a large amount of animosity, and the newbie trainer took that as a hint. Slowly, he would've made his way to the door of the building. "Alright, alright...You win..." The boy grumbled before exiting, trudging off towards the path he had just taken a couple hours ago.

A man wearing a completely black robe, beret, and gloves was chasing a small Starly smack in the middle of the forest, like Audrey had said, the small bird Pokemon evidently having trouble staying in the air. On the top of the male's beret were the letters _'SS'_ in silver, and he seemed to be rather angry at the Starly. "C'mere! If I catch you, the boss'll practically hand that raise to me! It's been 3 hours! Why aren't you tired yet?!" At his feet would've been a fainted Zubat, with multiple wounds all over its figure. "I'm not letting you get away after you took out my ultimate, unbeatable, mega, super-duper, awesome, terrific Zubat!"

Seth, sighting and hearing this strange man, sighed rather heavily, immediately labeling the male in front of him an idiot. "Oi." The boy shouted over, crossing his arms. "Are you the one that's been bothering the wildlife around here?"

At the sound of a foreign voice, the male jumped, turning around to see the little boy behind him. On instinct, a red and white Pokeball was drawn. "Hey, kid! At least announce yourself before you go shouting at someone! Did your mother even race you properly?!"

Seth completely ignored this comment, picking his right ear with his pinkie finger.

"Alright! It's on! I'll battle you, if that's what you want. But you'll never get passed me! As a member of the famous crime organization, the Silver Squad, we own the best Pokemon in the world!" Once the strange man dressed in black finally ceased talking, he threw out the Pokeball in his hand, and in a bright flash of light, a Rattata was standing before him.

Something snapped inside of the black haired trainer, eyeing the purple rat Pokemon that stood right in front of him. Without even realizing it, he tossed out his own Pokeball which contained Treecko, the green gecko Pokemon shouting its own name in excitement. _**"Treecko!"**_ The trainer stared at the rat, pointing a finger at it. "Treecko. Pound attack. Don't stop till it's dead." Hearing the brutal command, the Pokemon hesitated, then leapt into the air, the large green tail on its backside glowing slightly. As the Pokemon descended, it performed a front flip, the bright green tail crashing against the Rattata's head, causing it to lose its balance, making a rat-shaped indentation in the ground. In a single hit to the head, the strange male's Pokemon was done for, swirls visible in its eyes. "Do it again, Treecko." Seth called out, seemingly completely serious with his intent on killing the Pokemon he disliked so much.

"W-W-WAIT!" Shouted the strange man as he scrambled to take out his Rattata's Pokeball, pointing the large ball at his beloved rat. A red laser would've been shot at the Rattata, as it was recalled to its Pokeball. "Jesus, man! What the hell's wrong with you?! You only fight until a Pokemon faints, not until they DIE! You know what? I'm out of here! That small Starly isn't even worth all of this!" After the male ranted, he returned his fainted Zubat, then ran off into the forest, soon to be lost within the tall vegetation.

"Nice job, Treecko." Seth congratulated his Pokemon, still ignoring the grunt as he was ranting. Once the male recalled his Rattata, the new trainer decided to do the same, but not before squatting down and rubbing the top of its head. "You deserve a nice, long rest!" Once Treecko was placed back in its Pokeball, he turned towards Starly, who seemed to be having it rather hard. It was having a hard time simply staying on the branch, leaning back and forward several times. Then, the Pokemon lost all sense of balance, falling forward towards the ground. Seth saw this and ran as quickly as he could, leaping and catching the Pokemon before it touched the ground. The male skidded across the ground for a while on his stomach, then looked at his hands to find an abnormally small Starly in his hands. If you looked carefully, you'd be able to spot several holes in its right wing. "_Could this be from a Pokemon's attack...? Probably Leech Life..." _He thought, slowly getting back to his feet. A weak cry came from the Pokemon in his arms. _**"Star..."**_At that, a new fuel of determination came across the trainer, and he dashed back down the way he came, heading towards the Pokemon Center yet again. "Hang in there!"

* * *

Woo! Finally got that done. This update's twice as long as the previous, seeing as it's our first Chapter actually getting into the story. There's also a short battle or two in there. Boohoo, I know, I know...Don't worry! Come next chapter, I'll have a longer battle waiting for you. Once again, enjoy and be sure to review! Newbie author, out.


End file.
